robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WeirdDudeCookie/Be careful what you Wish for.
Children of all ages play Roblox, day by day, year by year, building up the community as it went up. We all know the sacrifices Roblox had to make it "Perfect" in their eyes, removal of tix, adding RTHRO, but mainly a good viewpoint is how they assisted the MakeAWish Foundation. Roblox went from various changes to come to this point. But of course, not all children are perfect. You may have survived cancer, ebola, or any other near-death experience, but it doesn't mean that you are the absolute angel of the tomorrow. This is the tale, of a Roblox user named C_oupe. And this tale is going to be in the view of First Person. Chapter 1: The Ideal Robloxian "I don't know why, but there was always something off about Roblox, something had to be changed. I had wished that my parents would be the answers to my prayers after they had turned to Roblox, but they only saw it as a "Kids Game". What the hell do they know about Roblox? I've been playing for a year or less, and they just shrug it off as child-play. This is my time to shine, I will make Roblox greater again. " "I developed, I spammed, I got banned, I create a new account, I do so many things to get myself to the top, never to reach the light that I so wanted to have. And when I got Robux, oh boy was I the biggest flexing machine in-town. " As time went by, C_oupe wanted to stand closer to the light, but it only got him further, and further, until all that you would find is darkness. Like wine left for too long, not being drunk even after being bought for the whole family. He, at one point, got so into Roblox itself, that the light wasn't the only thing he was standing further from, it was his sanity itself. How does one get so addicted to a "Kid's game" you might ask? It's simple. It was his mindset. Like a megalomaniac, and like the selfish boy he was, he believed he was the top of the top, the best of the best, and he should be forced upon the top, no matter what the cost. He was already dying before his conditions started. Chapter 2: The Disease Something wasn't right with C_oupe. He was getting sick, as quoted by the doctors. His parents were worried and couldn't afford medical care. He didn't care about dying, funnily enough, he only cared to play Roblox. But, he had a case of Hutchinson-Gilford Progeria, the doctors said he didn't have much time, and they didn't know how to fix it. His sickness got worse and worse, day by day. His mind was empty, but spazzing with thoughts at the same time. "A-am I going to make it? Mom, Dad?" These were one of the scary thoughts passing through his brain. After months of treatment, the doctor said he only had a month to live, and they couldn't treat C_oupe any longer.At that point, C_oupe had probably the most fun in his life. Going places where they've never been before, all under one month. And when the final day came, he was more alive than ever, he had survived. He was the champion he knew he was. And when he found out he had this "Power", when they make a wish foundation came, he had the utter selfishness to abuse it as much as possible. However, there was this one man. He was unemployed, and before he made his wish, The man, slowly walked forward to the boy, everyone looking at the man with disgust, he was homeless, his teeth were falling out faster than a Ford engine, his breath smelling like hot diesel on a rusty plate of toxicity. He said: "Be careful what you wish for, kid." At that moment, he dropped and realized what he did wrong, but before he could pause his thoughts, his old thoughts went right out of his mouth. He wasn't mentally okay. They knew that. They didn't prepare for what he was about to say though. "I want blood, I want guts, I want war, I want bones scattered all over this floor, I want everyone around me to die for their sins." He made his second wish, at the ROBLOX HQ. And he repeated again. He forgot about what he had said and thought it was the right thing to say. He said it again, and again, and again. "I want blood, I want guts, I want war, I want bones scattered all over this floor, I want everyone around me to die for their sins." His parents were shocked. They were Christian, so were their child the embodiment of Satan himself? Everyone stopped. When he came home though, was the scariest part. The man, although warning him, was at his front window, and 3 other men at his parent's door. They were waiting, watching what was going to happen. He stopped, he screamed, but nothing came out. This is what he had to pay for. He knew he gave his parents endless hell, and this is how He's going to pay. He is going to die. And no one heard from him since. (completing later.)